Sad Eyes
by Angeliel
Summary: Primeiramente postado por Hydra-chan, assumi a fic e darei continuação. Capitulo 1 no Ar.. Deixem Reviws!
1. Prólogo

Prólogo

Apenas mais um dia

- Yamazaki, dá pra você sair?! Acho que vou ter que chamar a Chiharu aqui, né?! – Nakuru estava parada na porta do camarim

- E por que eu deveria sair? Isso aqui é publico, sabia?! – Takashi Yamazaki se fazia de difícil.

- Qual o problema aqui? – Tomoyo abria a porta do camarim, que estivera encostada.

- Ah! Já acabou de se vestir... – Nakuru se dirigia a jovem de dezenove anos.

- Já sim... – respondeu a menina e, olhando para Yamazaki, continuou – Deixe-me adivinhar... Esse pervertido tava querendo entrar?

Ao ouvir tais palavras, Nakuru sorriu para o rapaz e fez cara de quem diz "eu-te-avisei". Depois o deixou entrar.

O camarim era bem amplo. A um canto havia uma penteadeira que ocupava toda uma parede. Do outro lado da sala os instrumentos estavam dispostos.

Os portões ainda não haviam sido abertos e nem todos os integrantes haviam chegado. Tomoyo parecia também ter notado isso pois estava procurando o celular. A jovem não precisou sequer ligar para alguém, afinal, da sala podia-se ouvir a discussão.

- ... irresponsável! Você nunca muda... Vem cá, tú conhece um objeto chamado DESPERTADOR? - Você quer calar essa boca?! Eu não pedi pra você ir me buscar em casa, então pode ir parando de encher o saco...

Sakura e Shaoran vinham discutindo sem se importar com as pessoas que os observavam ou com a altura que suas vozes atingiam.

- Mais um dia típico... – Yamazaki falava ironicamente olhando para os dois. (esse Yamazaki tá me saindo pior que encomenda, não acham? Mas eu não consigo enxergá-lo de outra maneira, acho que ele tem cara de irônico! .)

- Mas eu não tenho culpa. Essa garota tá sempre atrasada. É uma lerda... Se demorasse mais um minuto pra nascer, ia sair um bicho preguiça! eu tinha que colocar isso, é que meu pai sempre fala isso pra mim

- Fala sério... Eu não mandei você ir lá me buscar. Cara, pelo amor de Deus. Você ficou esperando por que quis! (hihi Sakura 100 OOC. Tudo bem, nessa fic vocês verão os personagens meio OOC, só vou aproveitar algumas coisas típicas deles... .)

- Concordo! Quando você precisar de carona, acho bom você ficar esperando. – Shaoran entrou no camarim e foi dedilhar sua guitarra.

- "timo! Faça isso mesmo. – Sakura já estava muito irritada.

- Pode apostar que sim. – Shaoran não quis mais dar atenção à menina, mas continuou a reclamar num sussurro – Cabeça-dura, mal-humorada...

- O que você tá falando aí? – a jovem já se revelava completamente revoltada.

- Nada! – o rapaz respondeu com firmeza.

- Ah, bom...

A cena seguinte era, no mínimo, patética. Shaoran e Sakura ficavam se olhando, mas cada vez que os olhares se encontravam, eles viravam o rosto e faziam cara de poucos amigos. (_ai ai ai, parece briguinha de crianças, né?! Ninguém diria que nessa fic eles tem 19 anos... -.-')_

Ambos viviam discutindo. Algumas vezes as brigas eram realmente sérias, ficando dias sem se falar. A briga mais séria que tiveram rendeu um silêncio de "dois meses, vinte e dois dias, quarenta e sete minutos e dez segundos", como Sakura faz questão de lembrar. (por que será, hein... assobiando a música Love Is In The Air)

De forma serena, porém decidida, Tomoyo pôs fim em toda aquela "festa".

- Acho que as crianças já se divertiram, né?! Agora prestem atenção: a gente vai se apresentar em 10 minutos, então tratem de fazer uma cara mais animada, ouviram.

O dia-a-dia da Sad Eyes não era muito diferente.

Tomoyo era a "mãe" da banda. Era ela quem se responsabilizava por tudo, dava palpites no figurino, nos clips, nos álbuns... Enfim, era ela quem colocava a ordem na bagunça.

Já os outros integrantes eram quem colocava a bagunça na ordem... Yamazaki dava seus ataques de ironia, Nakuru (que nunca fora muito normal) estava mais louca ainda (talvez por ser animada até de mais) e Sakura e Shaoran esgotavam a paciência de qualquer um com suas brigas intermináveis...

Pra colocar a ordem nisso tudo só uma empresária séria, competente e bem calma. É exatamente por isso que Sad Eyes é uma completa zona, já que Meilin é a responsável pela galera. Mas tudo bem, isso não afeta a fama da banda que anda fazendo o maior sucesso pelo Japão...

* * *

Nota da autora: Bom, eu tive a idéia de escrever essa fic quando eu tava no shopping com minhas amigas. Acho que a inspiração veio das profundezas do meu subconsciente. É que atualmente eu estou viciada numa banda chamada Simple Plan (pra quem gosta de Blink, eu aconselho... É bem parecido, até porque os caras foram a inspiração pra banda). Pois é... Então eu tô aproveitando a visão que eu tenho de alguns personagens, como um Yamazaki sarcástico e por aí vai... Espero que gostem... Esse é só o início... E vem muito mais por aí... Aguardem.


	2. Que dia é hoje?

Capítulo 1  
**Que dia é hoje?**

O telefone tocava insistentemente. Tomoyo tentava tampar os ouvidos com o travesseiro, o show tinha terminado tarde e ainda eram 7:30 da manhã. Vendo que o toque não ia parar, a jovem estendeu a mão e pegou o telefone.

- Alô? - sua voz era lenta e arrastada.

- Eu não agüento mais esse arrogante! Como eu tenho raiva de certas atitudes... Por que ele tem que ser assim?

- Sakura? Calma, falando desse jeito você vai acabar me acordando...

- Tá, desculpa... É o Shaoran...

- E o que ele fez?

- Ele tá sempre fazendo alguma coisa...

- Tá, e o que ele dessa vez?

- Ele disse que eu tava estranha!!!

- Estranha? Estranha como?

- Pois foi exatamente isso que eu perguntei, só que ele não me respondeu!

- E quando foi que ele te chamou de "estranha"?

- Quando a gente voltou do show. Ele foi me levar pra casa, daí no carro eu me encostei na porta pra tirar um cochilinho, aí ele olhou pra mim e ME CHAMOU DE ESTRANHA!!! - Sakura falava muito rápido.

- Fala sério, né... Não tá na cara?

- Não! Não tá na cara, não! Será que você pode me explicar?

- Pensa comigo: Sakura Shaoran BRIGA x 10... Se você não falou nada e foi só tirar um cochilo...

- O QUÊ?! Quer dizer que é assim que ele me vê?!

- Não só ele.

- Hã?! É assim, né?! Então vocês não reconhecerão a nova Sakura que acaba de nascer...

- Como assim, Sakura?

- Aguarde e verá. - a jovem se despediu da amiga e desligou o telefone.  
  
- Então é assim... Vamos ver se daqui pra frente as coisas não vão mudar... - Sakura falava para si enquanto se arrumava pra sair.

O céu não estava limpo. As nuvens deixavam o céu coberto por uma cor grafite e um vento cortante batia na pele da jovem que ia andando pela rua.

Sakura resolveu passar numa confeitaria, pra comprar um bolo e levar pra casa da Tomoyo. Os integrantes da banda haviam combinado de se encontrarem na casa da vocalista.

Às 14:30 eles teriam uma entrevista numa rádio onde seria divulgada a banda e uma promoção.

Antes de passar na confeitaria, Sakura resolveu dar uma volta no parque principal. A jovem se sentou num banco e ficou observando um casal de namorados que estavam encostados em uma cerejeira. Os amantes se beijavam e Sakura virou o rosto se deparando com dois passarinhos que pareciam brigar. Isso fez a menina se lembrar de Shaoran.

- Ah... Mas ele me paga... Afinal, não perde por esperar... - e a jovem dava um sorriso maroto.

Quando Sakura olhou para o relógio viu que já eram quase 11:30. Como o tempo passou tão veloz e ela nem notara talvez Sakura nunca saiba _nem eu_. Mesmo assim a jovem se levantou, foi até a confeitaria (estava se encontrava lotada), tomou um café da manhã completo e comprou um bolo de chocolate.

- Acho que esse é o sabor favorito dele, né?! - Sakura falava consigo em pensamento - Mas que droga, por que eu tinha que ser desligada?! Hum... Acho que esse é o favorito do Shaoran, sim. Ah, mas e o que importa, pra que eu tenho que comprar o favorito dele?! Mas vai esse mesmo. - Sakura pagou o bolo.

A confeitaria continuava lotada, o que fez a menina pensar:

"O que tá acontecendo? Será que estão dando doces aqui?"

O grupo marcou na casa de Tomoyo às 13:00 e já eram 12:40. Sakura apertou o passo e em quinze minutos já estava na casa da amiga. Ficou cinco minutos parada à porta, quando pôde ouvir o relógio tocar uma musiquinha informando que mais uma hora começava, Sakura tocou a campainha. _relógio de pulso japonês tem de tudo, né?! '_

- Estou atrasa? - a jovem tentava perguntar num tom inocente.

- Não, você chegou na hora! - Tomoyo sorriu.

Sakura entrou, arrumou o bolo com a amiga. Cinco minutos mais tarde toda a banda já estava reunida.

- O que aconteceu, Sakura? Você dormiu na casa da Tomoyo? - Nakuru perguntava curiosa.

- Não.

- Sua cama quebrou, daí você teve que dormir no sofá, o que não foi muito confortável, então você desistiu de dormir e... - Yamazaki tentava achar alguma explicação para o fato de Sakura ter chegado pontualmente na casa de Tomoyo.

- Não... Não foi nada disso.

- Já sei... Os despertadores estavam em promoção?!

Sakura abriu a boca pra começar a reclamar com Shaoran, mas preferiu manter-se calada e apenas disse:

- Não vou discutir com você! - e cerrou as sobrancelhas.

- Continua estranha... - essa foi a única resposta de Shaoran, porem em um sussurro, que não foi ouvido por ninguém.

- Hum... Então essa é a nova Sakura? - Tomoyo perguntava intrigada.

Sakura piscou para a amiga e se retirou para ir buscar o bolo. Em poucos minutos a menina voltava com o doce nas mãos. Tomoyo foi até a cozinha pra buscar os talheres e os pratos.

- Hum... Bolo de chocolate... - os olhos de Shaoran brilhavam. - É o meu favorito, Tomoyo. - e o menino se servia generosamente. _ai ui ui, eu nem gosto muito de bolo de chocolate, mas eu tô imaginando o Shaoran comendo com tanta vontade... acho que eu vou ATACAR a cozinha daqui de casa '_.

- Yes... Acertei!!! - Sakura sussurrou para si. _vocês conhecem a Sakurinha, né?! Tenta ser discreta, mas só fica na vontade... _

Depois de tal manifestação, todos pararam para observar uma Sakura muito vermelha depois de ter percebido o que acabara de fazer.

- Mais o que foi isso? - Nakuru perguntou sem entender nada.

- É que quem trouxe o bolo foi a Sakura. - Tomoyo dizia, tentando abafar uma risada ao ver Sakura e Shaoran levemente corados.

Ninguém havia se servido do bolo, com exceção ao Shaoran que escondia o rosto no prato com um enorme pedaço do doce. De repente Yamazaki se lembrou de um detalhe e tratou de recordar a todos:

- Vocês sabem que dia é hoje?

- Não. - Tomoyo parecia curiosa.

- Dia dos Namorados... - nesse momento, todos olharam para Sakura e para Shaoran (que ainda comia o bolo).

Sakura rapidamente se distraiu com o gatinho de Tomoyo, que acabara de entrar na sala (ela agradeceu aos céus por ele ter aparecido pois estava muito vermelha). Já Shaoran (que estava completamente distraído com o doce) olhou assustado para todos vendo que os amigos o observava com sorrisos maldosos no rosto.

- O que foi? - o menino perguntou inocentemente.

- Nada, é só que o Yamazaki acabou de se lembrar que não vai comer O SEU bolo de CHOCOLATE porque a Chiharu vai dar CHOCOLATE pra ele já que HOJE é DIA DOS NAMORADOS!!! Ele também não quer comer o bolo que a SAKURA comprou, sabe... Não é legal, já que o CHOCOLATE não foi... Bom... NÃO FOI PRA ELE, entendeu, Shaoran? - Nakuru tratou de explicar a situação.

Sakura teve vontade de sair correndo da sala, afinal estava muito vermelha, mas tratou de disfarçar e continuou a brincar com Kero (o gatinho da Tomoyo). Enquanto Shaoran...

- Cof! Cof! Cof! Cof!

- Que foi? - Tomoyo olhava preocupada para o amigo.

- Nada... Eu tô bem, só me engasguei... - Shaoran parecia nervoso e sentia seu rosto queimar.

Todos ficaram calados enquanto o menino terminava de comer o bolo. O silêncio parecia interminável e Sakura já estava começando a se sentir incomodada com aquilo.

- Olhem a hora, já são 14:00 e até agora a Meilin nem deu as caras por aqui... Mas que produtora é essa que a gente arrumou, viu...

Nesse exato instante, a campainha tocou e Tomoyo foi atender a porta.

- OIE! - uma jovem de 25 anos, longos cabelos negros, presos em dois coques e olhos 'cereja' cumprimentava a todos.

- Falávamos de você, Meilin. - Tomoyo sorria. - E onde está o Nanchun? _esse é o namorado da Meilin, ok?! Eu não podia colocar a elazinha sozinha, né?! Assim pelo menos ela não fica atras do Shaoran... Atrás dele, já basta... EU!!!_

- Está ali no carro, viemos buscar vocês... - a jovem sorriu.

Em meia hora a banda já estava na rádio gravando e sendo entrevistados.

* * *

Oi pessoal... Que bom que estão gostando.. espero postar o segundo capitulo logo, mas se demorar, mandem e-mails que eu tento acelerar -

Queria muito agradecer à Rita Rios(não se preocupe, espero atender âs suas expectativas); Lan Ayath (que bom, continue lendo!); e Tomoyo.

O segundo capitulo estava pronto faz muito tempo, mas o pc da Hydra morreu e ela perdeu o capitulo, tenho que reescreve-lo, mas ja tenho alguma coisa em mente e uma parte já escrita.

Deiem reviws, por favor, não sintam vergonha, nem que seja um: tá legal... ou tá ruim.. Quero muito que vocês deixem suas opiniões...

bjinhos mil

Rach


End file.
